


(Re)Marriage

by Isimile



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt on xmen-firstkink:</p>
<p>The Divorce happened. Charles and Erik have spent their lives fighting with each other. Now the year's 2011, gay marriage is legal in New York, DADT was repealed and mutants were officially granted equal rights to regular humans.</p>
<p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the full prompt that inspired this story:
> 
>  
> 
> _The Divorce happened. Charles and Erik have spent their lives fighting with each other. Now the year's 2011, gay marriage is legal in New York, DADT was repealed and mutants were officially granted equal rights to regular humans._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rogue enters the kitchen one morning and finds Magneto, wearing nothing but boxers and hickeys, making PANCAKES. Cyclops almost trips over a fucking TURTLENECK that someone left in the hall. Theresa Cassidy finds it odd that the pot where she grows her Sekrit Weed suddenly strangely resembles a helmet. The students (and teachers!) of the Xavier Institute investigate. They find out that, apparently, Magneto decided to move in with them and acts old-married-couple-y with the Professor._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm looking for reactions from the residents of Westchester Mansion. What does Rogue think about this development? Cyclops? Jean? Storm, Wolverine, Bobby Drake? Who's shocked, who's disappointed (a closeted Magneto!fangirl maybe?), who's angry and who's happy because they've been shipping Magneto/Professor for YEARS?_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _BONUS1: For having Wolverine say "I told them to do that fifty years ago"._  
>  BONUS2: For having Cyclops call someone from the First Class team. The original member's reaction? "Well shit, kid. Tell me something I HAVEN'T been expecting."  
> 

**(Re-)Marriage**

Bobby sleepily rubbed his eyes, turning around in his bed. He was considering taking advantage oft he fact that it was Saturday to go back to sleep when his gaze fell on the second bed in his room. The bed that had belonged to his best friend – and in which John was once again laying. Bobby jumped out of his bed, hurrying over. Deciding to ignore the warm feelings the sight of John's peacefully sleeping face was causing, he shook his fellow mutant awake.

John blinked sleepily. "Bobby? What do you want?"

"What do I-? John, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Your daddy and mine decided to finally kiss and make up. Now shut up and let me sleep," John replied, turning over and pulling the blanket up over his head.

Bobby stared at him for a moment, the decided that he needed backup. He quickly put on some clothes and went to find someone.

 

~*~

The first person he found was Rogue who was on her way to the kitchen. She listened to him but didn't seem to share his agitation. "I don't think we need to worry. The Professor must surely know about it. And you said yourself that he's simply sleeping."

"I don't know, I mean…" They stopped short when they entered the kitchen and saw who was inside.

Erik Lehnsherr was standing at the stove, cooking something that actually smelled really good. Most of his attention – and one of his hands – however was on Charles Xavier.

Rogue looked from the TV (showing an interview with Ironman and Captain America about their upcoming wedding) to Charles' hand where an intricate ring was sparkling. She smiled brightly. "Congratulations. When will the wedding be?"

"Wedding?" Bobby echoed, while Charles returned the smile and replied: "Thank you my dear. We were thinking in about a month's time."

Rogue nodded in understanding, not taking her eyes off them. It seemed fitting to see them together – and not only because she'd had Erik in her head once.

Bobby on the other hand really wanted to look away, especially when they started kissing. This was like walking in on your parents having sex. Which explained what John had meant.

Rogue and Bobby looked at the door when they heard two people approach, arguing, while Erik and Charles were too caught up in one another to notice.

"I told you that you need to set a _positive_ example. Getting drunk isn't," Scott was saying when they reached the kitchen.

"I waited until Friday night, didn't I?" Logan replied casually.

Scott spluttered. "That's not the point. You shouldn't-"

"Huh." Logan considered the two kissing men. "About time."

Scott gaped at him, then turned back to the two older men. "What the hell?"

"Oh, good morning, Scott," Charles said, a bit flustered at not having noticed him before.

"I'm impressed. You finally decided to listen to the advice I gave you fifty years ago and you made Cyclops swear in front of the kids," Logan said. "And I guess congrats on getting engaged."

"O god. I'm calling Alex," Scott pressed out, then hurriedly left the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone.

It took a while for Alex to pick up. "Scott, what do you want? It's too early."

"Alex, Magneto is here."

"What is he doing at the school?"

"He's… he's making breakfast," Scott said, bewildered.

"Huh. You're lucky. He's really good at that."

"He and Charles were _kissing_."

For a moment it was quiet at the other end and Scott was starting to believe that he'd managed to surprise his brother, but then he said: "You make it sound like that's news."

Scott blinked. For a moment he was tempted to ask what Alex meant by that but then he remembered the other revelation. "They're getting _married_ ," he blurted out, his voice reaching previously unattained heights.

"Really? It's about time," Alex said casually.

"I thought they were friends," Scott said, then qualified: "Close friends. As you said once, like you and Hank."  
  
"Exactly."

Scott was about to reply when he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Hank McCoy ask: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Scott's just called to tell us that Charles and Erik have finally decided to get over their divorce and get married for real," Alex said gently. Then, attention back on his brother, he said: "If that was all, don't wake us again unless it's important. We had a short night." Then he hung up without giving Scott a chance to reply.

~*~

Scott wasn't aware that he'd been watched by Storm and Mystique while he was talking to his brother. Now Storm shook her head and said: "You know, I'm happy for them but I'm a bit worried what will happen when the politicians decide to undo the law again. I mean just look at what happened in California."

"Don't worry about it," Mystique said, watching with a content smile how Erik leaned down again to kiss her brother. "If they start to consider it, we'll just let Hank inform the President that keeping that law as it is is a matter of national security."


End file.
